Finding a Way
by CorruptedSanity
Summary: Raina isn't ordinary at all. She left her orphanage to attend Hogwarts, and now she's part of this war she never knew of. But on her path to victory, she discovers friendship, kindness, and. . . love? Life is confusing. It's full of twists and turns. Some for the better, others for worse. We just all have to Find a Way. *I don't own Harry Potter, Death Note, or other references.
1. Prologue

_I still remember the pain I felt that day, six years ago. It was a miracle that I survived, but then again, it wasn't. My life had been saved by my first friend in exchange for his. Since he sacrificed himself for me, his remaining life span was added to my own, forcing my survival. To anybody who doesn't know what or who my friend is, you wouldn't understand anything I've just explained. Henceforth, I will begin my story on my fifth birthday, the day I met Arimoto, the most terrifying being you'd ever lay eyes upon, if you could see him._

 _My Aunt Petunia had kicked me out of the house for supposedly breaking a vase. In truth, my bully of a cousin, Dudley, had pushed me into the prized antique, causing it to shatter, a few pieces of glass impaling into my skin. I was nearly numb to the pain by the time I reached my usual hideout. It was a large oak tree that made an overhang, perfect for shade and protection from rain. Nearby was a small spring and just past that continues the little forest, until it stops at the neighborhood park._

 _I was forbidden to go there. The Dursleys wished for me to steer clear of other children because I'm a freak, a bad-influence, a tyrant. They feared something about me, so like anything a human doesn't understand, they result to violence and force, to suppress or destroy the unknown, me in this case. I am abused. My bedroom is a cupboard, my bed a blanket on the floor, my pillow is a balled up shirt, and my clothes are Dudley's old hand-me-downs, which hang loosely on my small frame. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon abuse me while Dudley bullies me, so there's no time that I'm at peace, unless they throw me out of the house, like today._

 _The thing is, today's different. I can sense it. Maybe it's because I'm turning five, but I doubt it. Something is about to change, and it's for the good. That was when I saw the notebook. It was leathery and black. In white print "Mortem Note" was sprawled upon the cover. The strangest thing about it was that when I lifted it, I felt a surge of power run through me. I continued to study the book, realizing that "Mortem Note" is Death Note in Latin. Confused, I opened to the first page._

 _If you are to right the name of a human in this note, they shall die._

 _The note will not take effect if the name is spelled wrong or a nickname._

 _While writing the person's name, one must picture the face, so people sharing the same name are not affected._

 _Forty seconds after writing the name, the human will die of cardiac arrest._

 _If within those forty seconds, a cause of death is written, the user will be given six minutes added to the forty seconds to write details about the death._

 _The note will not run out of pages._

 _Once the Death Note enters the Human Realm, it becomes an object of the human world._

 _I turned the page to see many blank pages. As I closed the book and leaned against the oak tree, I looked up to see curious, red eyes staring at me. I took in the being's appearance. His head was a human skull with sharp pointed teeth. He had a mess of greasy, black hair attached to his skull. The creature dressed himself in a grey cloak and had long, boney fingers, which had torn flesh hanging from them. All in all, he was the most terrifying thing that I've ever encountered, but instead of having a panic attack or initiating the escape plan I had begun to plot, I held the Death Note to the creature as a peace treaty._

 _It released a raspy chuckle and reached for the book from my shaking hands, but instead of taking the book, like I had hoped for, his hand began to glow red. He placed his illuminated palm on my forehead. All I remember after that is a strange sensation filling my eyes. My vision tinted red and the creature removed his hand from my face._

 _"What do they call you, child? Your name is hidden from my eyes." He asked. My eyes returned to normal, and I felt as if I could trust the creature before me._

 _"It's impolite to ask somebody their name before giving your own." I pointed at him accusingly. He chuckled again, amused by my actions._

 _"I am Arimoto, a god of death. Humans refer to my kind as "Shinigami." Now, strange girl, what is your name?"_

 _"I'm Kayla Lily Potter, Mister Arimoto. What did you do to my vision? When you removed your palm from my head, everything was tinted red, and when I willed everything to return to the way it had been. Do you care to explain why?"_

 _"I gave you Shinigami eyes," he answered. "Since you are merely a child, I didn't take half of your remaining lifespan. The Shinigami eyes allow you to see the name and lifespan of each individual you look at."_

 _I nodded in response. "Do you want your Death Note back? I don't need the ability to kill people." Arimoto shook his head. "Okay, could you hold it for me, then? My aunt and uncle would probably burn it if they saw it."_

 _Arimoto took the book from my hands. "Why do you think they'd do that?"_

 _I turned on my heel and began to walk "home". "If you stick around for a while, you'll find out."_

 _Little did I know, my lifespan extended by a few weeks. When I arrived at the house, Arimoto was shocked by the way Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley treated me. If he couldn't pass through tangible objects, then he wouldn't have managed to fit in my cupboard. Weeks passed, and I had bonded with the unique Shinigami._

 _Sadly, the day came. When I woke to Petunia rapping on my door, I could tell something was wrong. I could hear wind chimes. I realized later that the wind wasn't blowing, and the only wind chimes I know of are on the front porch of Ms. Figgs' house, down the street. They were still loud in my ears and quite distracting. I gained a few more bruises to my massive collection and I was without food._

 _It was after dinner, when it happened. Vernon came home angry and drunk, so out of pure instinct, I hid away in my cupboard. Unfortunately, he threw the door off its hinges, and dragged me from the insect infested room. I reached for Arimoto, but I wasn't able to grab his hand. Then the beating began. I was cowering, on the living room floor. My head was lifted by my hair, and I was kneed in the stomach, then kicked repetitively in the same area. I heard a pop, and a wave of pain shot through my body, causing me to scream. In response, Vernon kicked my ribs to shut me up. He managed only to make me scream louder, as he broke another rib. He lifted me by my hair, and clutched my neck, cutting off my air supply. I scratched at his hands, and my vision faded. When I had just about given up hope, sirens were heard outside the house. Vernon dropped me, and ran from the room. I crawled my way to the cupboard, to seek Arimoto's aid, but instead of seeing him, I saw a pile of sand where he and the Death Note were before. I concluded that he had written Vernon's name in the notebook in order to save me. His lifespan was far greater than mine, so his being added to mine insured my survival. I smiled grimly and let the darkness consume me. The wind chimes had finally stopped._

 _The next thing I remember is waking up in a white room. There was a heartrate monitor to my left along with an IV to supply my body with needed nutrients. I was clothed in a clean hospital gown._

 _At first, I was confused as to why I was in the hospital, but all too quickly, the memories came back to me. Tears filled my eyes for the loss of my best friend. As I was crying, a nurse entered my room. When she saw me awake, she nearly dropped what she was holding._

 _"You're awake!" she gleefully exclaimed and ran from the room._

 _Confused, I watched the door close._ _How long was I out? My ribs are healed and my bruises are gone, so I've been in a coma for about two months._ _My thought process was interrupted when a doctor and a man with greying hair entered the room._

 _"How do you feel?" The doctor asked me._

 _"Aside from my hunger, I feel fine. How many weeks has it been?"_

 _"Eleven weeks." He answered. "Do you remember what happened and who you are?"_

 _"My drunken uncle came home from work and beat me into a coma. The last thing I remember is crawling into my cupboard in case he came back to the living room. I also remember hearing sirens."_

 _The doctor nodded as the old man seemed to observe me. "And your name?"_

 _"I'd rather rid myself of it due to the memories it'll bring, but I'm Kayla Lily Potter. Anyway, let's speak of more important matters. Where will I live from now on?" I unconsciously began to twiddle my thumbs._

 _"That's where I come in," the other man spoke. "I'm offering to pay your hospital bill and allow you to live at the orphanage I've founded."_

 _"What's the catch?" I narrowed my eyes at the man and saw his eyes crinkle when he smiled. By this point in our conversation, the doctor had already left._

 _"You'll have to take a test in a month." He stared into my orbs. "If you don't pass, then I'll have to send you to a different orphanage."_

 _"What type of test is it?" I curiously gazed at him._

 _"You'll just have to find out." He smiled, but I could tell that he was serious about the matter at hand._

 _"I'll accept the offer under one condition." I sat up and rested against the wall._

 _"What would that be?" His voice was genuinely curious, but he also had an all-knowing tone._

 _"When I pass, you'll have to completely erase my existence from the world and allow me a new name."_

 _"Trust me, if you pass the test. You'll be able to do that yourself." We smiled at each other and he held his hand out for me to shake. "Do we have a deal?"_

 _I nodded. "Yes, but I-I don't really want to deal with any physical contact or groups of people." I heaved a sigh. "I'm still a bit shaken and people have always terrified me."_

 _The man smiled and returned his hand to his side. "I completely understand, Miss Kayla. I promise to take care of you."_

 _"Thank you Mister…" I trailed off not knowing his name._

 _"Just call me, Watari." He answered._

 _"Thank you, Watari."_

 _Needless to say, I left that afternoon with Watari. He took me to an orphanage for gifted children and gave me a room separate from other people. My classes were taken via computer, and my meals were brought to my room._

 _I managed to pass the test given to me. It consisted of solving an entirely blank puzzle and hacking into a computer without leaving a trace. I gave myself the name Raina._

 _I think of Arimoto's sacrifice every day, but he gave me another chance at life. His death gave me a new beginning. Today I'm an eleven-year-old girl with insomnia and an addiction to blue raspberry blow pops. I have Haphephobia and Philophobia, so I tend to hide away in my room. I have not a single friend and many enemies, but I'm still alive. Currently, that's all that matters._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Revelation; A Secret to Keep**

 _I was told that my dreams will come true one day. Therefore, I never sleep, because I haven't forgotten that nightmares are dreams too._

A strict-looking woman paced back in forth in a quite peculiar looking office. She had a worried expression upon her face, and her graying black hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She wore emerald colored robes and her eyes were narrowed in concentration.

Behind the desk was her superior, a man who looked as old as time. He had a white beard that was long enough to tuck into his belt, half-moon glasses resting on a crooked nose that appeared to have been broken a few times, and he was dressed in long, purple robes. A drooping, pointed hat rested upon his crown and his hands were neatly folded together on his desk. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously and a small smile graced his lips.

"Why don't you have a seat, Minerva?" He opened a drawer and pulled out a bag of candies. "Do you care for a lemon drop?"

Minerva stopped her pacing and glared at the man as she sat across from him. "No, I do not want a lemon drop! I want to know where the child is! I checked the list of students attending this year and Kayla Lily Potter is not one of them! I even went to visit the Dursley residence in Surrey and none of them are there! I was told that Vernon, Petunia, and their son, Dudley, are all dead! Kayla has been missing for six years! It's as if she never existed!"

The door to the office opened and a tall man with shoulder length black hair entered the room. He sat in the available chair beside Minerva and spoke in a monotonous voice, "Dumbledore, I just received word that Kayla Potter is missing. Tell me, is it true?"

Dumbledore smiled at the two before him and answered, "Don't worry, Severus, Kayla Potter is perfectly fine. By the sounds of it, she's with an old acquaintance of mine. When you do meet her, do not call her by the name you know. She'll have a completely new identity, and she'll be exceptionally wise."

Severus released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and Minerva visibly relaxed. "Do you know the name she goes by?" Severus asked.

"No, I do not, and to be on the safe side, the two of you won't know until she's sorted. I'll make sure that she gets her letter and the situation is explained thoroughly." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Alright, I'll leave tomorrow morning. I thinks it's best if the two of you head off to bed as well." With that, Minerva left the room. Hesitating, Severus followed.

Wammy's House is an institution for highly intellectual orphans. There are many residents, whom all go by aliases, and the goal of most orphans here is to surpass L, the world's upcoming greatest detective, but L wasn't at Wammy's yet. He was still out in the real world, living as a child with a family, and learning at an exceptional rate.

Instead, the top minds at Wammy's House are A, B, and R. Alternate, Backup, and Raina. Alternate and Backup have met and are somewhat friends, but Raina has never been seen by either of them. Most children at Wammy's, including A, believe that Raina is just an imaginary person that Watari created so they'd have a person to defeat with their intellect, but Backup knew better than that. He knows that she's somewhere in Wammy's. Somewhere secluded, abandoned by others, and practically invisible, that's where she hides.

Backup is absolutely correct. Raina is on the fifth floor, but her room is accessed by a staircase different than the other one that leads to the floor. Her room is at the top of the steps, and at the bottom of the steps is a door leading to the kitchen. From in the kitchen, when you look at the door, all you can see are the shelves of kitchen supplies which is nailed to the door, but if you looked close enough, you could see the outline of the door and the handle which hid behind a bag of flour.

Watari promised her a secluded room, so that's where she stays, but don't worry, she still gets food and there's a bathroom adjoined to her room.

Raina's brown eyes were sleep deprived and her red hair matted and tangled. Just by looking at her, one couldn't tell why she was at Wammy's. The reason for her being was her ability to be calm in the worst of situations, and later Watari saw that she was extremely intelligent. The only disadvantage she held was her fear of people and being touched. She hasn't shed a tear since she awoke in the hospital six years ago, and she's never spoken of her past. On certain days, Raina will just sit in the window seat and stare outside from sunrise to sunset. Today is one of those days.

Raina could easily hear the footsteps approaching her room, but she decided to ignore them as she continued staring out the window at the horizon. The handle of her bedroom door turned ever so slowly and stopped with a click. The door opened and a head peaked in. Smiling, the person completely entered the room. She set a tray down on the organized desk and walked over to Raina. She didn't touch the child because she knew of her fear. Instead, the woman stood behind Raina.

"Happy birthday, Miss Raina! I brought you pancakes with blue raspberries cooked into it! I also brought you maple syrup, bacon, eggs, and a glass of black tea. Of course, with the tea, I brought a lot of sugar cubes, because who knows how many of those cubicle sugars you add to your tea," The woman's bright smile slowly turned to a frown as she stared at the unresponsive child before her.

She gently laid her hand on Raina's shoulder. Raina flinched and she began to quiver unintentionally. A few tears welled up in the woman's eyes.

"Please eat this time. I can't stand to see you like this." A single tear cascaded down her face and landed on the child. Slowly, the woman removed her hand from Raina's shoulder and backed out of the room.

Raina still sat there in the window seat. The only difference was that her quivering had finally come to an end. She happened to debate eating this year, and eventually, she rose from the window and dragged herself to the table which held her breakfast.

The scent had finally enveloped her and caused her stomach to make that dying whale sound. She sat in her chair and basically inhaled the meal. She was unaware of the woman hiding behind her door, holding a small smile.

Raina then stood from her desk and returned to the window seat. Her door clicked shut, and the woman finally returned to the kitchen.

For those of you who actually read the prologue, you might understand Raina's actions. Those of you who didn't read the beginning, I suggest you go read it, for if you don't you'll be left utterly confused.

Exactly six years ago, Raina met her first friend. She blames herself for his death, because if she wouldn't have met him, he would've lived. What

Raina refuses to realize is that if she hadn't have found Arimoto's Death Note, he would've still found the interesting child without a name or time of death. From the Shinigami Realm, he would've watched her grow, and unintentionally accumulated a bond with the girl. He would've loved her from a distance and still would've saved her, but in that case, she wouldn't feel guilt or be as mentally stable as she is now. Also, Raina wouldn't have the Shinigami Eyes, allowing her to see the names and times of death of those around her.

So, Raina is here in the window seat, full of guilt, and believing the delusional lie she gave herself. Raina simply stared out at the horizon, expecting a normal day, and attempting to ignore the feeling of change that seemed to suffocate her.

That's when he appeared. How he appeared, Raina didn't know, but there he was just inside Wammy's front gates. He looked unique and very strange. At first she believed him to be a hallucination caused from her lack of sleep, but the man looked very much real, despite his ancient appearance, his purple robes, and his half-moon spectacles. As she looked at him, Raina's eyes flashed red. She saw his name to be Albus Brian Dumbledore, and his time of death was a jumble of numbers that kept shifting and changing. Albus looked up and smiled at Raina, causing her eyes to widen a fraction. Then Albus's attention was drawn to the front door, where Raina saw Watari approaching Albus. They greeted each other and walked inside.

Never before had Raina been this confused. A peculiar man appearing at an orphanage hidden from society. Said man knowing the owner, and smiling at her as if he knows something that she doesn't know. His smile had thrown her off.

 _What exactly does he know? Is it something about Arimoto? The Dursleys? Something about my past that'll effect my future?_ As she was pondering over the topic, Raina unconsciously made herself a glass of Black tea and began dropping sugar cubes in it as pairs. After dropping the sixth couple of cubes in her tea, she stirred it, returned to the window seat, and began to sip on the overly-sweet, hot beverage.

The warm drink improved her thinking process, but Raina came to no conclusions. Her drowsiness caught up with her, and Raina set the empty glass to her side, nearly immediately falling asleep, while leaning against the window.

Albus Dumbledore and Quillish Wammy were walking up the hidden staircase that led to the fifth floor room of Rania. When they reached the door, Watari knocked a few times, and slowly opened the door. His gaze landed on the small frame of Raina, and a smile brought itself to his face. He led Albus into the room and motioned for him to make himself comfortable. Watari, being as fatherly as he is, grabbed a blanket from Raina's closet and wrapped the sleeping girl in it before carrying her to her bed, and he covered her frame with the bed sheets and comforter.

"She has grown so much since I last saw her, but why is her room separated from all the others?" Dumbledore asked as he sat in a black chair, across from the couch where Watari sat himself.

"Raina has developed a genuine fear of large groups of people and physical contact. In order to prevent her from having a panic attack, I made sure that she'd easily be able to avoid the other children. Since, Raina stays in here, the other children believe that she's a myth of sorts, aside from one, but even he doesn't know that Raina's up here." Watari explained.

Albus nodded, a curious twinkle in his eyes, "And how do you think she would cope at Hogwarts?"

"She'd eventually manage, but the amount of people there would make it difficult for her."

The two men continued to converse, not knowing that a certain red-haired girl was, in fact, awake and eavesdropping.

As Raina heard words such as: Hogwarts, robes, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Diagon Alley, and Gringotts, she hadn't a clue as to what the men were talking about. It seemed that a load a rubbish was casually rolling off of the tongues of the two men. Raina grew anxious by the second. She knew that Watari wouldn't come to her room without reason, especially with a stranger, but she didn't want to reveal the fact that she was eavesdropping, not yet. She needed to know more about the newcomer, aside from his name, and the fact that he's Headmaster at this so called "Hogwarts."

Eventually, Raina gave up, and convincingly pretended as if she had just woken. The men stopped conversing and their attention was drawn to the birthday girl. Knowingly, Raina stood from her bed, and sat on the open seat cushion beside Watari.

"What are you here for, _Headmaster Albus Brian Dumbledore_." Raina said his name in a slow, eerie tone, and she narrowed her eyes at said man.

"I came to visit an old friend of mine, and explain this letter to you." Dumbledore passed Raina a thick envelope made of old parchment.

She studied the envelope, which had upon it, in neat, green handwriting:

Miss Raina

Wammy's House

Fifth floor

Hidden Bedroom

Winchester

Cautiously, Raina flipped the envelope, and studied the bear of arms on the wax seal before breaking it to pull the contents out. She had pulled two letters, and opened the first.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Raina,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

 _Deputy Headmistress_ "

The second letter corresponded with the first, but it was a list of supplies for the student for if they were to attend the school. Raina looked from Dumbledore to Watari, trying to make sense from the letters she had read.

"What courses are taught at Hogwarts?" Raina asked. Watari simply smiled, while Dumbledore was surprised that this was her first question.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology are the required courses." Dumbledore answered.

Raina could tell that he wasn't lying about anything he had said, but she couldn't help but feel as if he were keeping something from her. In that case, he must've met her before or known her parents… Dumbledore _did,_ in fact, look at Raina with nostalgia in his eyes and a knowing smile.

"You know who I am, and you knew my parents." Raina then looked at Watari. "You knew them too, didn't you, and you know what happened to them?"

Watari gave a wistful smile. "I never had the honor of meeting Lily and James Potter, but I do know what happened to them. It's what made you quite famous in the wizarding community."

"That's one of the reasons I came to explain everything to you." Dumbledore began. "Since you now live under the name, Raina, I believe that you'd appreciate the entire wizarding world not knowing who you are." Raina nodded. "I've ensured that if you are to attend Hogwarts, our Transfiguration Professor will help you with your Metamorphmagus abilities."

Raina was dumfounded. _What's a Metamorphmagus? Metamorphosis is the stages an insect goes through to meet its matured form, but as a human… And a Transfiguration Professor is going to assist me. Transfiguration is changing the outward appearance of something… So I'll be taught how to alter my physical appearance without the use of makeup or plastic surgery._

"Will any other students be learning how to do this?" Raina was genuinely concerned. It was at this moment she realized how many students she'd have to interact with. While Raina was able to hide her fear from her voice and face, Dumbledore could see how scared Raina truly was.

"No, Miss Raina, you are the only Metamorphmagus that will be attending Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore answered.

"What makes you so sure that I'm a Metamorphmagus?" Raina's curiosity was beginning to overpower her logic. She was genuinely interested in learning everything about this new world that she was apparently part of.

"When you were younger, your hair would occasionally change colors along with your eyes. I think that while you were living with the Dursleys your ability was suppressed. I did see your eyes change to a red color for a split second when I had arrived here, and Watari told me that your eyes have changed to the same red color when you met new people."

 _If they had only used the red color of my Shinigami eyes as their reasoning, then I'd have an issue. I'll have to use my eyes when meeting new people, at least until I begin my lessons. Afterwards, I'll only use my eyes when necessary._

"Alright, when and where do I get my supplies?" Raina wanted Albus to leave. She wished to be left alone to think about all that's occurred so far in this early morning, but unfortunately, she wouldn't be secluded in her room for a while.

"If it's alright with you and Quillish, I can take you to get your supplies now." Dumbledore answered, simply.

"I would be all for that idea, but what would I do for my appearance? I don't really know how to alter my appearance at-will and keep it in that formation, just yet, and I'd prefer not having to socialize more than needed."

"Quillish told me that, already, you know how to disguise yourself using temporary hair dyes and colored contacts. Since you'll be learning the arts of Metamorphmagi, you'll be able to disguise yourself a certain way until you begin your lessons."

"I'll get ready, then. Could you and Watari wait for me in the entrance hall, I promise that I won't be too long." Raina stood from her seat and stepped into the closet, ending the conversation. After a moment, Dumbledore and Watari left the girl's room to wait for her downstairs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Alley Behind the Pub; Part I: Droplets of Blood**

Raina didn't look anything like she normally did. She wore a blonde wig and blue contacts, nobody would be able to recognize the child. As of now, she was walking beside Dumbledore in downtown London heading towards this "Diagon Alley" that the Professor had spoken of. She was nervous, but she kept her feelings hidden from her companion.

Finally, they had arrived at their destination. Albus led the young girl into a small, rundown pub. Its sign was old, worn, and coming off its hinges, but Raina was able to read "Leaky Cauldron" from the wood.

Inside, it was dark and many people milled about, minding their own business. That was, until the bartender recognized Albus and called him out.

"Long time no see, Professor Dumbledore! What brings you here?" The man gave a toothy but creepy smile in the direction of the old wizard. Dumbledore kindly smiled back and answered.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Tom. I'm here on Hogwarts business. I'm taking this young girl to get her school supplies." By now everybody's attention was on Dumbledore. They had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of Kayla Potter, and all were hoping to be the first to greet her in the wizarding world.

Tom had then noticed the small, blonde girl that was observing every person and object in the pub. She seemed oblivious yet all-knowing simultaneously. Raina made eye contact with Tom.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is Raina." The girl bowed to her elder. "Professor Dumbledore arrived at my home earlier today to take me to Diagon Alley today to get my supplies." Raina spoke in an extremely soft, sweet, and charismatic voice.

Dumbledore smiled at Raina's talent, she had, on her own, been able to change her voice by altering the shape and size of her vocal chords. Needless to say, Albus was impressed. Morphing anything internal, even for a grown Metamorphmagus, was an incredible task. Metamorphmagi usually would take a potion to disguise their voices or cast a spell on themselves, but Raina here was a prodigy, no doubt. She's likely to master her abilities by the end of her second year. Much quicker than any other Metamorphmagus has ever done once losing their abilities. Well, any child that has enough intelligence to live at Wammy's House is exceptionally brilliant at just about everything they do.

Tom was enchanted by the girl's voice, he smiled a genuine smile. "The pleasure is all mine Miss Raina. If you're here to get your supplies, best be on your way." Tom watched as Albus and Raina left.

"Thank you Mr. Tom, goodbye." Raina waved to the man as the door closed.

The entire pub was silent. Each person was at peace and their ears were lingering on how soothing the child's voice was. Finally, all returned to their business with smiles on their faces.

Outside, Dumbledore and Raina stood facing a brick wall and few trash can. One would never suspect anything supernatural about this extremely small yard.

Albus took out his wand. It was long and of an antique wood. When Raina looked at it, she could sense an ancient power radiating from it. It also had seemed to emit the same deadly power that Arimoto had.

Raina's eyes subconsciously widened, and she stepped back away. Her shoulders were tense and she stared nervously at Dumbledore's wand.

Albus took a mental note of this, and he tapped the wall in a coordinated pattern. The wall then rumbled, and the bricks spread apart creating an archway for the two to walk through.

Despite it being the early hours of the morning, people were already milling about. Definitely not even nearly as many people as there would be in the afternoon, which Raina was thankful for, but there were enough people to fill the sidewalks, meaning that a few were walking in the streets.

Raina and Dumbledore walked down the cobblestone pathway, and in no more than five minutes, they reached their first stop: Gringotts Bank.

Albus led Raina inside past the Goblins and he stopped in front of the second set of doors where there was an inscription.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Raina just nodded in acknowledgement, and entered the doors alongside Albus. She had quickly concluded that the bank used enchantments and other magical properties to protect the vaults.

The room that they had entered had marble flooring and large desks lining the corridor. At each desk was a goblin and there were several doors lining the walls. Upon the desks were many strange devices for measurements and the sorts. Several desks held towering piles of paperwork.

Albus payed no mind to these things as he walked up to the front desk. Raina stood calmly behind him, silently admiring the room's architecture.

Dumbledore pulled a key from his cloak and passed it to the Goblin. "We need to discuss some business about the Potter Family Vault.

"Archer!" The goblin called. A shorter goblin approached the group. "Take these two to the blood testing room and have William get a blood sample from the girl. I'll be there shortly."

The goblin bowed to his superior and led the great wizard and nonchalant girl away.

After about eight minutes, give or take a few, they reached their destination. Archer opened the door for them and another room was revealed to Raina.

It held a few balances, a bookcase, two parallel couches, and a coffee table. Siting on one of these couches, reading a book, was a ginger boy. He looked to be in his early twenties and his shoulder-length hair was neatly combed. He seemed so absorbed into his book that he hadn't noticed that Raina had taken a seat across from him. He also didn't notice that his old headmaster was in that room. The ginger was too focused on reading his book.

Raina leaned over to read the books title. It was in a foreign language, but her Shinigami eyes allowed her to easily read it. _Famous Tales of Ancient Wizards and Other Shot Stories_. It seemed to be the Wizarding world's equivalent to a muggle's book of fairy tales.

Archer cleared his throat, gaining the ginger's attention. The boy's eyes widened, and he took notice of the young girl who was staring, subtly curiously, at him. The ginger then looked over by the open door, seeing Archer.

"William, Boss requested that you get a blood test done on the girl. He'll be here shortly." Archer then closed the door, leaving.

It was then that William took notice of the old Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore! What brings you here?" The ginger exclaimed. He stood from his seat and shook hands with the grand sorcerer.

"I'm here with Miss Raina." Albus gestured to the child and sat down, getting comfortable.

"Pleasure to meet you Raina, My name is William Arthur Wealsey, but most people just call me Bill." William introduced himself, and he turned around to face the bookcase. He then began to search the books. "I suppose that you'll be attending your first year at Hogwarts this year."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but nevertheless, Raina nodded in agreement.

"You'll be starting the same year as my youngest brother, Ronald." Bill smiled. "I think that my family be arriving at Diagon Alley this evening for school supplies. I could introduce you to them, so you can at least be acquainted with some people before term starts."

Raina was about to open her mouth in response, but Dumbledore beat her to the punch.

"I'm sad to say, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore began, "Miss Raina will be returning home as soon as we're done getting her supplies. Her headmaster would worry if we're late."

"What a shame, but I understand." The word 'headmaster' processed in his brain for a moment. Bill then looked at Raina. "So, you're a…" He trailed off, thinking of how much his mother would've scolded him if he had finished his question.

"Yes, I'm an orphan. My parents abandoned me when I was younger. I don't remember them well. My first memory is actually waking up in a hospital and meeting the headmaster of an orphanage." Raina finished then sighed, "But enough of that, I believe we had a blood test to take care of."

"Which is why I have this." The ginger held up a book which was titled _Bloodline of Wizarding Families._

He set the book on the coffee table and opened it up to reveal an entirely blank page. He then pulled a small pocket knife from, well, his pocket and set it on the book.

"You just need to cut your finger enough to draw blood, and let a drop of it land on the page." Bill smiled encouragingly.

Raina lifted the blade, and placed it against the pointer finger of her left hand, she pressed the blade gently into her skin. Crimson red blood rolled down her finger and two droplets of it landed on the paper.

Where the blood landed, the paper glowed, and after it absorbed all of the blood, the book shown a bright red. Its pages turned on its own accord and it hovered in the air.

While the pages were still turning, the head Goblin entered the room and joined in on watching the phenomenon. The book then abruptly stopped and fell against the table with a thud.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Alley Behind the Pub: Part II - Tunnels, Robes, and Blondes**

Bill was shocked, to say the least. He hadn't witnessed a reaction as vigorous as the one Raina had induced. His surprised widened when he had looked at the page to which the book had opened.

Potter Family

The Potter Family is a pureblood line of witches and wizards, but they aren't as prestigious as others. Knowing that much, they welcome Muggles, Muggle-born, and "Blood Traitors" with open arms. They aren't as high class as pureblood families such as the Notts, Blacks, and Malfoys, but they aren't poor either. Most Potters were sorted into the Hogwarts House of Gryffindor…

…the only remaining Potter is Kayla Lily Potter. She is the daughter of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter. At the time, Kayla is eleven years of age and has accepted her invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She lives under the name Raina, a name she chose for herself when she became a registered orphan at Wammy's House.

Raina didn't know why this book held so much information, but she was thankful since it gave her all the information she could've wished for about her family. Unfortunately, this meant that William also knew who she was and nearly every detail about the Potters.

William sat gaping. He stared at Raina jaw-dropped and bug-eyed. _The_ one and only Kayla Potter, the girl-who-lived, was in the same room as him, and he hadn't a single clue until the information had hit him head-on.

The goblin whom had joined them, looked at the book for a mere second. He then placed a sheet of parchment next to the book.

"Miss Potter, since you are the last of you blood-line, when you are seventeen, all of your family's possessions will be handed off to you. Seeing as you go by a different name than which you were born with, the vault will be accessible under that name and with the proper key, but you'll have to sign these papers." He placed a quill and a bottle of ink on the table and slid the papers towards Raina. "Be sure to use your birth name while signing to avoid confusion."

Raina took the quill in hand and dipped the quill in ink before signing in all of the appropriate areas. When she had finished, Raina returned the documents to the goblin.

He smirked and took them. The parchment began to glow with a green tint before fading.

"Now, Miss Raina, this way, please. I'll have somebody take you to your vault." The goblin waited at the door for Raina and Professor Dumbledore.

"Goodbye William, it was a pleasure to meet you." Raina then turned on heel and headed towards the door.

"Bye Raina!" Bill called. "Professor Dumbledore, am I the only wizard aside from you that knows who she actually is?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley you are correct. Something happened in Miss Raina's past that she wishes to forget, so she changed her identity when she was younger. I hope to see you again, Mr. Weasley."

"Goodbye Professor." Bill watched as Dumbledore and Raina left the office and walked down the hallway. He knew that he had just met Kayla Potter and had to keep it secret, so that he did. The only person the William had met that day was a little orphan girl named Raina who was accompanied by Professor Dumbledore.

When the three had reached the main room, they were accompanied by a goblin who called himself Griphook. He watched as his boss returned to his desk and added Raina's papers to his large stack of paperwork.

"Which vault?" Griphook asked. He had led them to another room where they piled into a cart.

The room, unlike the others, resembled a mine that stretched far below underground London, and it had many twists and turns about it.

Dumbledore handed Griphook the key to Raina's vault. He glanced at it, then pulled a lever, causing them to soar off down the tunnel, following the winding rails.

Raina observed all that was around her. Stalactites, Stalagmites, columns, and more tunnels were everywhere. Raina could make out the occasional waterfall, and she even saw a blast of fire set off near one of the lower vaults.

All too quickly and without any warning, the cart came to a stop. Raina jerked forward from where she was seated, and she would've fallen out of the cart if she hadn't have been holding her seat the entire ride.

They all got out of the cart and Griphook used his key to open the vault that they had arrived at. The door seemed to fade away and reveal the room beyond.

Inside there were mounds of golden, silver, and bronze coins. They towered over Raina's small form, and she just stared into the vault nonchalantly.

"There are nine Knuts to a Sickle, and twenty-nine Sickles to a Galleon." Dumbledore explained.

He didn't need to specify which were which. Raina could easily decipher the difference between a Knut and a Galleon just by appearance, since the Knuts were bronze, which was obviously cheaper than the Silver Sickles, and both are cheaper than the golden galleons.

Knowing this, Raina thought logically when she gathered coins for her school supplies. A small handful of Galleons, as well as Sickles, would easily cover her expenses, but Raina also grabbed several Knuts to make easy change with certain prices.

After returning to the main floor in Gringotts, Albus led Raina through the famous Diagon Alley. More people had joined the morning bustle and Raina was doing her best to avoid contact with anybody.

Within the hour, they had gathered the majority of Raina's supplies. All that was left to get was her wand, and her robes. So, as most people do, Raina, along with Dumbledore, stepped into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Madam Malkin had been in her store all morning, so the fact that the Hogwarts Headmaster was in Diagon Alley, hadn't been rallied off to her or her workers. She had been more than pleasurably surprised that Albus was in her store. Then, Madam Malkin took notice of the young Metamorphmagus.

"All right, Hogwarts robes! I'll fix you right up dearie! Professor, you just make yourself comfortable." Madam Malkin led Raina to get her measurements. "If you'd just step up on that stool, I'll send somebody to fix your robes."

The woman then left Raina standing alone in the back on the room, waiting to be measured. Two women then arrived to quickly get Raina's measurements. Within minutes they had finished. They grabbed a full set of school robes and headed off to fix them to the appropriate size.

The disguised redhead returned to the front desk of the store, where Dumbledore had waited, and took notice of another occupant of the room.

He was tall, with pale skin and platinum blonde hair. His face was bored and prideful while his eyes seemed to be permanently narrowed in distaste. He had a cane in his hand; the head of it was a snake. The man was dressed in fine robes of black and green.

"Raina, have you gotten your robes?" Dumbledore asked. Raina's eyes snapped to him instantaneously.

"I've gotten my measurements taken care of. They are working on my robes now. They didn't get my measurements as most would. They were more cautious than most, afraid even…" Raina narrowed her eyes at the old man. "You told them didn't you? I'm not as childish as you believe me to be. If you try to baby me because of my disadvantages, then I'll never be able to adapt to being even somewhat normal."

It was obvious that Raina was angered with Dumbledore, but her voice was still calm and collected. It was as if she had the inability to express emotions verbally.

Dumbledore merely smiled. The other man took this moment to intervene in their conversation.

"I'm assuming that this is your first time in Diagon Alley." He looked down upon Raina. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. You are?"

Raina met his eyes and answered in her calm, sweet voice. "I'm Raina. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius sneered at her lack of manners. Giving no last name when introducing oneself is highly disrespectful and Lucius believed that a child, who had the ability to not show any form of anger or disrespect, would have the decency to at least give their full name when asked.

"I can see that you're here with Professor Dumbledore. Are your parents too busy to bring you here themselves?" He was trying to figure out whether she was or wasn't a Muggleborn child.

Raina stared into Lucius's eyes. She didn't waver, nor did she cringe from the crudeness of his internal pride. She then answered, "I have no parents, sir. Dumbledore picked me up from my orphanage, since the headmaster and maids were too busy to take me and only the headmaster knows of this world."

Lucius had never expected this response. He knew that due to the war, many children were left without parents, but those children usually lived with their grandparents, godparents, or other relatives. The issue at hand though, he didn't know this child's last name, so he was stumped.

Dumbledore was, at this moment, observing the two converse. He knew that if Raina had the respect of the Malfoy family not many would trust her, but she'd have more power at her disposal in future circumstances. With this thought, Dumbledore made his move.

"Raina is, in fact, not a Muggleborn. I was able to speak to her orphanage's headmaster before bringing her here. He had informed me that she was a Metamorphmagus."

The curiosity of Lucius Malfoy was peaked. A Metamorphmagus would be a unique friend for his son, but he didn't want the Malfoy child to associate with somebody of low potential or bad habits. "How advanced are you?"

"I don't know yet. My abilities were suppressed before arriving at the orphanage, so all I can do is alter my eye color and change my voice." Raina spoke with sincerity.

Lucius then realized how advanced this girl was. If his son were to befriend her, surely some of her intelligence, manners, and talent would wear off on the boy.

"I would like you to meet my son, Miss Raina. I'm sure that you'd appreciate an acquaintance before term starts." And as the saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear.


	5. Chapter 4

****The Alley Behind the Pub: Part III - A Friend? Yeah, and a Wand Too****

Lucius Malfoy's son stood a little taller than Raina. He had his father's blonde hair and eyes. His skin was slightly lighter as well as his stormy blue grey eyes. Raina's eye flashed red under her blue contacts, and the boy's eyes widened seeing the girl's eyes change from blue to an astounding purple within no more than a second. Raina took notice of this, so after looking at his and his father's name, she immediately fixed her eyesight.

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Raina looked at the two men expectantly. They had seen the reaction Raina had with Draco, and Lucius wondered why she had only changed her eyes as so then instead of earlier. Surely, a child of eleven years would find joy in confusing those around them, and they'd feel obligated to change every once in a while to see how people would react. For the moment, though, Lucius just pushed this to the side.

"You must be the son of Mr. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Raina." Raina held her hand out for the boy to shake.

Draco was entranced by her voice. He had never heard a voice as gentle and sweet as hers, not even his own mother owned a voice as delicate as Raina's. He shook her hand and gave a shy smile.

"I'm Draco." He paused. He had never asked if he could be friends with somebody. Usually, his parents and those of the others set it up. He was so used to that, that Draco lacked experience in socializing with new people.

Raina's predicament was similar. She wasn't ever in preset friendships, and she never interacted with other children. The only friend she ever had was with a creature that had been in existence for over two millennia.

"Would-" Draco's eyes snapped to Raina's, and his faces conjured a slight blush.

Raina kept his gaze. She knew that the probability of him asking if they could be friends was at a high ninety-seven percent, since his underdeveloped social skills and pride would interfere with his choice of words. The issue at hand was that Raina didn't how she would respond.

She decided that even though the world of magic would cause many strange things to occur in her life, she couldn't change the majority of them. She knew that befriending a Malfoy would benefit her in the future.

"Yes," Raina sent him a small smile. "We can be friends."

"Draco, I believe you and Miss Raina should head over to Ollivander's together. I have some business to attend to." With that, Mr. Malfoy turned on the spot, and disappeared into thin air with a 'pop'. Dumbledore smiled, and walked away, leaving the children on their own.

"Ollivander's shop is this way." Draco led Raina down the street. "My father told me that Ollivander is strange man. I'm surprised he's actually letting my go get my wand myself instead of him picking it out for me." Draco stopped in front of an old building and smiled at his companion. "I guess I have you to thank for that. And this is the world famous Ollivander's Wand Shop!"

The building had a sign out front which hung by one loose fastening; It was a miracle it hadn't fallen yet. The window hadn't been cleaned in a while and beyond it there was a single wand on a velvet pillow, but dust was piled up around it.

Raina stared at the building curiously. Draco laughed and asked, "I know what you're thinking, how could this dump be world famous? My father told me that Ollivander makes the best wands."

With that, the two children stepped inside. Seeing not a soul, Raina stepped forward and rang the bell placed on the front desk. A breeze immediately picked up from the back of the store, and a few boxes fell from their respected bookshelves. The breeze stopped, and footsteps neared the magical duo.

An old man came into light. His eyes were knowing, and his gray hair stood on end. His posture was slouched, but one could tell that he was a well-respected man.

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Draco Malfoy. It's always a pleasure to help a member of the ancient Malfoy or Black family find his rightful wand. That is, if they do so properly." He began to examine the fallen wands for any damage. He brought one to Draco and handed it to him.

"You see, young Malfoy. It isn't the wizard who chooses the wand." Draco gave the wand a flick, and a several more boxes fell from their shelves. "It's the wand who chooses the wizard."

Ollivander took the wand from Draco, and he gave a swish of his own wand. A measuring tape rose and began taking the Malfoy's measurements on its own. Once it finished, it fell to the floor in a heap.

Ollivander walked deep into his store muttering about Malfoys, trees, Blacks, and unicorns. He smiled to himself and pulled a box off the shelf, causing a few more to fall.

"Hawthorn and Unicorn hair. Precisely ten inches. Great for Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms." Ollivander handed Draco the wand.

A bit hesitant due to the last result, Draco flicked his wand. All of the fallen boxes rose to their proper positions, and the room's lights glowed brighter. A wisp of golden light weaved around the wand and around Draco before everything returned to normal, not a minute after it all began.

Ollivander smiled and turned to Raina while Draco marveled over his new wand.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Miss Raina. I'll do my best to find the wand that calls for you." The tape measure rose again, and Ollivander searched through the store.

While the measuring tape seemingly danced around Raina, Ollivander pondered about the type of wand that would suit the young witch.

Usually, he could identify the type of wood used by the customer's posture, and the core was something far different.

A wand's core represented the wizard's soul. It included their past, present, and future. The meaning is different for each specimen, but it's why many farce seers will ask for one's wand before their prediction.

Ollivander spared a glance at Raina. They locked eye contact and the old man shivered from the icy depth in her eyes. He noticed the strange color of her orbs, along with her lean yet sturdy posture.

There was only one tree that came to mind that would represent her stance. The core on the other hand wasn't nearly as simple. Her stare was cold, far different than the warmth of a phoenix and the fragile state of the unicorn. Her stare was in fact strong like that of a dragon, but she wasn't as gentle and caring as it's heart.

Ollivander knew what wand he had, that should be the only one to accept Raina as its wielder. Quickly, he walked to the back of his store to grab it. The tape measure collapsed and coiled up on the ground.

Raina and Draco waited patiently for the old man to return to the store front, and after the sound of boxes crashing to the ground echoed through the building, Ollivander returned with a skip in his step.

"Yew, Thestral Bone core, fourteen inches, and hard flexibility. Great for Charms, Dark Magic, and Herbology." he handed Raina the wand.

Power coursed through her, and the wand emitted a red ribbon-shaped light that wrapped itself around her before dissolving into the air. Raina's hair billowed around her then fell neatly on her shoulders.

Draco stood bewildered by the reaction. It was different watching it than experiencing it, but both were still exhilarating. He steadily grew even more fascinated with his world. The more he saw and learned, the more he realized how much he didn't know.

Raina realized this too, and she was ready to learn everything she possibly could in the new world she's been exposed to. Theory, trail, error, and study. These were the things that Raina planned to dedicate her time to while attending school, and afterwards.

A spark in Raina's eyes appeared through her contacts. Determination. The amount of sheer willpower that Raina had was overwhelming, and it caused Draco to flinch away.

Everything that happened in those few seconds did not go unnoticed by Ollivander. He smiled and took the proper payment for the wands before allowing the two first-years to leave his shop into the real world.

Raina was deep in thought, and Draco was looking around the alley, hoping for a conversation starter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eelop's Owl Emporium. An idea struck in his mind.

"Have you gotten an owl yet?" The lad asked. He had stopped walking, and Raina came to a halt beside him.

"No, why would I need an owl?" She opened her eyes and made direct eye contact with the boy. She then noticed the emporium and looked at it with subtle curiosity.

Draco grabbed the girl's hand and led her inside. He let go of her and began looking around, marveling at the various owl breeds. "An owl is essential for a wizard. It's how we contact each other. They deliver packages and letters for us, and they also make good pets."

"I've never had a pet." Draco gave the girl a surprised look. Seeing this, she continued, "I grew up in an orphanage. Pets are difficult to care for and usually loud. There's also the possibility that another orphan is allergic to said pet. In educational situations, they can be very distracting." Raina sighed. "I'm not even sure that Wata-"

"Ah, Draco, Raina. Funny to see you here." Dumbledore stood right behind the two. "But convenient, nevertheless."

Raina gave the professor a slight glare, while Draco jumped back, not realizing that the man had been there.

"How so, Professor?" Raina asked through gritted teeth. She knew that had been eavesdropping, and she didn't appreciate it in the slightest.

Dumbledore gave the children a closed-eye smile and answered. "Well, you've got to pick out an owl. Watari plans to send you assignments while you're at school, so this is the best way to do so, since electronic communication will not work at Hogwarts. Though, he did mention something about a Memory-Stick*."

"In that case, Draco." Raina turned on her heel and faced the blonde boy. "Could you help me pick out an owl?"

Draco looked between Albus and Raina. He blushed slightly. "S-Sure." The two walked off into the depths of the owl emporium.

They later returned to Dumbledore with a young brown owl. It was perched on Raina's shoulder. "This is the owl I want. She's nice."

The owl cooed and rubbed her head against Raina's. Draco stood a little distance away. He held his arm out and the owl flew to him.

"What are you going to name her?" Draco asked. The owl simply stared at him with curiosity.

"Athena." Both Draco and the owl-now Athena-looked at Raina. "It suits her. Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, and her symbol was the owl."

Dumbledore then led them to the storefront. He purchased Athena and a cage.

"Draco, while I've been enjoying your company, your father is waiting for you at Gringotts. Raina and I must be going." Albus informed the two.

"Oh- well, I better get going. Father doesn't like waiting long." He looked at Raina with a forced smile. "I'll see you again at school." Draco then walked off.

"You're taking me back to Wammy's already?" Raina looked at the professor who had his arm held out.

Raina grabbed his forearm, and they disappeared with a resonating 'pop'. It felt as if she were being pulled through a tight space. Colors blurred around her, and her ears popped. They reappeared in Raina's bedroom.

"Not exactly. You'll be packing a bag and staying with a wizarding family. They'll be taking you to school."

Dumbledore sat down on a lounge chair and waited as Raina packed her clothes, bathroom essentials, and the entirety of her wigs and contacts.

She took notice that she ruined her blue contacts, so she switched them out with some green ones. With that, she was ready.

While she was packing, Watari had come upstairs to talk to Dumbledore and send Raina off.

"Stay safe. Don't reveal that you're a Metamorphmagus until you've mastered you're abilities." Watari handed Raina a large bag, and she nearly fell due to the unexpected weight.

Raina peeked inside the bag. She was pleased to see at least fifty blue raspberry pops. She gave Watari a small smile.

"Thank you." She then promptly took one out and placed it in her mouth.

"I'll be sending you some more periodically. Athena will be helping me out with that. Also, I'll be sending you assignments every once in a while, so you don't fall behind." Watari handed Raina her bags, and watched as she and Dumbledore apparated away.

 ****For those of you who don't know, a Memory Stick is a USB Drive. If you don't know what that is. You have access to the Internet-look it up.**


End file.
